Nezbytná podmínka
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Snarry one-shot. Když se profesoři Snape a Potter hádají nad únosnou mez, rozhodne se ředitelka sáhnout po ukázňujících kouzlech. Teď musí ti dva spolupracovat, aby se jim podařilo zbavit se kletby. Ale je tu něco, na co Harry zapomněl...


**»»««**

* * *

**Nezbytná podmínka**

_**A Necessary Condition**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Abbybanks**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**Betovala: Patoložka**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má Abbybanks, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

* * *

**»»««**

Příběh v originálním znění můžete nalézt zde:

**asylums . insanejournal snape_potter/249200 . html**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**One-shot**

**Rating: R **(pár nadávek)

**Shrnutí:** Když se profesoři Snape a Potter hádají nad únosnou mez, rozhodne se ředitelka sáhnout po ukázňujících kouzlech. Teď musí ti dva spolupracovat, aby se jim podařilo zbavit se kletby. Ale je tu něco, na co Harry zapomněl...

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Nezbytná podmínka**

**»»««**

„Nikoliv síla pamatovat si, leč právě síla zapomenout, je nezbytnou podmínkou naší existence."

_Sholem Asch_

**»»««**

„_Ředitelka by tě stejně nikdy nenechala znovu učit obranu. Jak jsi učil _Riddikulus!,_ když byl bubák za horama sotva tě zmerčil?"_

„_Ach, jak velice elokventní, Pottere, vskutku jazyk hoden Shakespeara. Merline chraň, abys využíval byť i jen ten chudý zbyteček svých mozkových buněk. Minerva v tobě zajisté viděla ideálního člověka, který by následoval vzoru velkých myslí Quirrella, Umbridgeové a té domýšlivé šelmy psovité."_

„_Neopovažuj se do tohoto zatahovat Remuse!"_

„_Ne, předpokládám, že jsi spíše další Lockhart – samé nevkusně okázalé triky a pověst a ani špetka schopností."_

„_No, budeme muset prostě počkat, ať vidíme, jestli to zmáknu, nebo se budu muset uchýlit k nějakému snazšímu předmětu. Famfrpál nebo, řekněme, třeba lektvary."_

„_Jak se opovažuješ zpochybňovat mou profesi, ty, ty... zakrslý imbecile!"_

„_Blbečku!"_

„_Kreténe!"_

„_Debile!"_

„_Pánové! Jestli vám mohu připomenout, tak tohle je Velká síň, ne Obrtlá ulice o pátečním večeru! Co se to s vámi pro všechno na zemi děje?"_

„_Má omluva, Minervo."_

„_Nazval mě kreténem! Už zase!"_

„_A to jsem byl ještě shovívavý."_

„Silencio!_"_

„_..."_

„_..."_

„_Tak, mnohem lepší. Tedy, je zjevné, že tohle všechno zašlo za hranice myslitelné únosnosti. Žádala jsem vás, prosila a usilovala, abyste se jeden k druhému chovali trošku uctivě – a očividně to bylo marné. Děti se navrací zítra a já před nimi nebudu tolerovat takovéto chování členů učitelského sboru. Proto oba po zbytek dne zůstanete mlčky. A neboť jsem to po vás žádala a vy stále nejste schopni se rozprávět s respektem, nemám jiné možnosti, než vám toto chování vnutit. Cestou bolesti... inu, bolesti. Slyším nějaké námitky?"_

„_...!"_

„_...!"_

„_Výborně!_

**»»««**

**I. Nedělní odpoledne**

Snape – z důvodů povinnosti a závazků, o kterých raději vůbec nepřemýšlel – vleče svého spolupracovníka bradavickými chodbami. Má pod rukou zmuchlaný Potterův hábit. Cítí, jak jsou pod jeho prsty Potterovy svaly pevné a hřejivé.

Jedná se přirozeně čistě o akademický zájem.

„Tak mi připomeň," zavrčí, „proč ve škole nevyučujeme paměťová kouzla."

„Protože by se mohla obrátit proti nám," zadeklamuje Potter. „A pak by sis nemohl na nic vzpomenout a nemohl bys přestat žvanit, a pak bys byl celý sentimentální a v depce, a pak bys odpadl – a až by ses probral tak by ses cítil pod psa a všichni by si z tebe dělali prdel!"

Snape se zdrží komentáře. S lehkostí vstoupí na pohyblivé schodiště a Potter vklopýtá vedle něj.

„Pokus se zůstat zpříma, Harry," zamumlá.

„Ách!" řekne Potter.

„Co je? Co?" dožaduje se. Rozumně vzato nemůže být zodpovědný za to, co se stane v soukromých komnatách toho pitomce. Avšak Minerva věci ne vždy bere rozumně. „Co se děje?"

„Řekl jsi mi Harry! To děláš normálně? Nikdy jsi to nedělal. Někdy jsem si myslel, že bych tě o to mohl požádat, ale nikdy jsem to neudělal. Nebo ano? Požádal jsem tě? Nevzpomínám si. Ale nikdy jsi to nedělal. Říkám ti Severus? Proč to děláme? Jsme teď přátelé? Řekl jsem ti něco? Ach. Ach ne."

Schodiště se dramaticky přesune přes volný prostor a Potterova tvář pohasne. Zarmouceně se na Snapea podívá.

„Byl jsem opilý? Opil jsem se a řekl ti to, že jo?"

Je to jen další z věcí, která Snaepa dráždí, že ten kluk ani nezrudne, ani není celý ufňukaný – jen tu stojí celý pobledlý a z očí mu po tváři skane jedna mužná slza a odkápne na zem.

„Co–jsi–mi–měl–říct?" Snape má nevyčerpatelné zásoby trpělivosti. Zrovna teď z nich vydatně odčerpává.

Potterova slzná stavidla jsou prolomena.

„Že tě mám rád," zakvílí. „Že tě mám rád už celé roky! To od té doby, jak jsi Malfoyovi na tom srazu při večeři řekl, ať táhne ke všem rohatejm."

_Dobrotivý Merline._ Snape na svého oponenta konsternovaně zahledí.

„Že se mi líbíš!" pokračuje objekt jeho zírání. „Že se ti chci dostat–"

„Prokrista, Harry! Drž – či snad raději – přestaň prosím mluvit!"

Skupina vykulených mrzimorských a havraspárských třeťáků se jim klidí z cesty – někteří vypadají vyděšeně, jiní fascinovaně. Snape dovleče Pottera nahoru po schodišti do nejbližší prázdné učebny a zapráskne dětem dveře před nosem.

„Nebesa, Po– Harry." Drahou chvíli se snaží znovu nabýt rozcupovanou rovnováhu. „Harry. Tohle není ani vhodný čas ani místo pro takovouto konverzaci. Nikdy k tomu nebude vhodný čas ani místo."

Potter si utře nos do cípu hábitu. Stojí a dívá se na Snapea v kajícném mlčení.

„Zdá se, že jsi z nějakých svých spletitých vnitřních pohnutek," začne Snape, „sám na sebe bez rozumu seslal – bohužel neúspěšně – paměťosílící kouzlo. Jak by se dalo logicky předvídat, kouzlo se obrátilo proti tobě a zanechalo obvyklé symptomy mnohomluvnosti a melancholie. Po tento vývoj událostí chápeš?"

Další krokodýlí slza ukanula z Potterových řas, když přikývnul.

„Odvedu tě na ošetřovnu, takže budeš moci v relativním soukromí a pod dohledem Poppy přečkat, než symptomy odezní. Poppy se ubezpečí, že je kouzlo zcela pryč, a že si neodneseš žádné následky. Tyto tvé nešťastné emoční reakce jsou bezpochyby taktéž zapříčiněny vedlejším účinkem kouzla."

„Rozumím," zašeptá Potter a uhranutě studuje podlahu.

„Čemu rozumíš?" optá se Snape s podezřením, za něž vděčí mnoha rokům špionské praxe a ještě více rokům vyučování. Ukáže se, že jeho nedůvěra je opodstatněná.

„Že mě nemůžeš vystát! Opustíš mě a budu s-sám!"

„Pottere. Nechystám se tě opustit. Dovedu tě k Poppy. A teď se, prosím, pokus ovládat, než se dostaneme na ošetřovnu."

„Slibuješ?"

Snape si promne místo nad kořenem nosu, kde vždycky ve stresu pociťuje bolest hlavy. Zhluboka se nadechne.

„Slibuji co?"

„Že mě neopustíš?"

„Teď se chováš směš- chci říct, že tvé nynější chování je ukázkou atypicky přehnaně dramatických a patetických tendencí. A neopustím tě, dokud nebudu vědět, že se o tebe Poppy postará."

Potter opět popotáhne. „Dobrá." Oči začíná mít zastřené, povšimne si Snape a udělá k němu nejdřív jeden krok, a pak druhý. Potter zavrávorá směrem ke dveřím, oči se mu protočí vzhůru a zhroutí se do neochotně nastavených Snapeových rukou.

Slib je slib. Snape pošle skřítka pro Poppy a jakkoliv velké je jeho pokušení vzít do zaječích, vyčká s Potterem, než si ho Poppy přijde převzít.

**»»««**

„_Minervo, podala bys mi tu sůl?"_

„_Zajisté Severusi. Kde... ach. Promiň Severusi, ale odtud na ni nedosáhnu. Harry ti určitě pomůže. Profesore Pottere, byl byste tak laskav?"_

„_Zajisté, s čím... ach."_

„_Takže takhle ty teď budeš tu hru hrát, co, ty stará kočko trapitelko?"_

„_Promiň Severusi, to jsem nějak nezaslechla. Už opravdu neslyším jako dřív. Co jsi říkala, Rolando?"_

„_U Merlinova... Chápu. Prof- á! Můj nejdražší spolupracovníku! Jen mi tak napadlo, zda-li byste mohl být tak dobrotivý a usnadnil mi využití chuťových přísad. Ksakru ty stará metlo, tohle tě ještě bude mrzet!"_

„_Natáhni se pro ni sá- Áu! Jauu! – Ale zajisté, můj ctěný kolego! Paní ředitelko, tohle ale už opravdu není sranda!"_

„_Ba právě naopak, pánové. Nám všem to přijde _tuze_ zábavné."_

**»»««**

**II. Pondělní ráno**

Ráno zastihne Snapea popíjet na ošetřovně čaj s Poppy – a stojí za tím mnohem komplexnější důvody než povinnosti či závazky. Najednou je vyruší nějaký nešťastný hluk z lůžkového oddělení. Opustí pracovnu a naleznou Pottera, podepřeného na jednom lokti, jak visí přes stranu postele a v obličeji je zmijozelsky zelený. Snape nepozorovaně zapluje nazpět do pracovny a Poppy naopak přispěchá k Potterově lůžku.

„Řekněte tomu pánovi s bubny, ať přestane," zaskuhrá Potter žalostně. Snape urovná hromádku papírů na stole a přeskládá několik periodik do úhledného komínku.

„Jakou věc si naposledy pamatuješ?" zeptá se Poppy.

„Byl tam takovej obr a přinesl mi dopis."

U samotného Merlina! Celá výuka, kariéra, víc jak polovina jeho _života_... Ale ten kluk už se zase směje, čert aby ho vzal.

„Sranda! Vzpomínám si na čtvrtek, myslím. Famfrpálový trénink mrzimoru? Maria si zlomila zápěstí, Anthony slíznul modřinu pod oko a Cameron, no Cameron si bude muset do příště sehnat nějaké vycpávky, než sedne na koště. Co se stalo? Mám šílenou bolest hlavy. Carina do mě zase vletěla?"

Snape propustí _Lékařský almanach sv. Munga_ z tak škrtícího sevření, že je div, že mu nerozdrtil vazbu. Takže to měl být pokus o vtip? Jeden z mnoha dalších nepochopitelných nebelvírských rysů.

Poppy se nejspíš příliš ulevilo na to, aby ho zpražila pohledem. „To bylo v pátek. Pokusil ses na sebe seslat paměťosílící kouzlo, Harry. A nedopadlo to dobře. Ztratil jsi pouze vzpomínky z víkendu a myslím, že bys za to měl být rád. Dnes je pondělí."

„_Paměťosílící_ kouzlo? Sám na sebe? Ale proč bych to pro všechno na světě..." Věta zůstane nedopovězena. Co asi tak pro všechno na světě, vážně. Potter může být mnoho věcí, žádná z nich lichotivá, ale má v sobě aspoň zrnko zdravého rozumu.

Snape skoro slyší, jak to Potterovi v hlavě šrotuje. „Ach," řekne nakonec Potter. „Bože. Můžu už jít?"

Madame Pomfrey je překvapená, jak by taky ne. „Jsi si jistý, že se cítíš natolik dobře, Harry? Utrpěl jsi pořádný šok a Severus mi říkal, že jsi byl včera večer v hrozném stavu, když tě našel."

„_Snape_ mě našel? Kde mě našel?"

„Věřím, že ve tvých komnatách. Můžeš se ho přeptat, je hned- Ach. Byl. Přinesl tě sem hned, jak tě našel."

„Snape přišel ke mně do komnat?" Další odmlka. „Takže už můžu jít?"

Snape se vyplíží z pracovny druhými dveřmi, těmi, co vedou na chodbu. Když prochází kolem hlavního vchodu na ošetřovnu, zaslechne, jak Poppy připomíná Potterovi, že má stále ještě na sobě pyžamo.

„Ach! Promiň, Poppy. Díky, Poppy." Zní to kajícně, ale Snape v jeho hlase slyší smích.

Ten kluk si nepamatuje celý víkend. Snapeovi není do smíchu. Vůbec neví, do čeho by mu mělo být.

**»»««**

„_Pokud můj studovaný kolega dovolí, jsem si jistý, že toto nelze než dále netolerovat."_

„_Velice si cením tvého názoru a souhlasím."_

„_Minervu nebude možno přesvědčit o zrušení kletby."_

„_Tvůj bryskní úsudek ti dělá dobrou pověst."_

„_Nezbývá nám jiná možnost, než se do toho pustit sami."_

„_To si ze mě děláš prd- áu! Aí! – V tomto bodě – a též v mnoha dalších – se pokorně skláním před tvou vynikající moudrostí. Bože, sakra!"_

„_Přesně můj názor."_

„_Ale ona je jednou z nejmocnějších žijících čarodějek a též ředitelkou. Sna-áá! – můj velectěný spolupracovníku na akademické půdě, to by mohlo trvat celé měsíce!"_

„_Souhlasím. Nemám pochyb, že by nás v podmínkách této frašky nechala pracovat po zbytek školního roku. Já jsem ten- a-au – _My_ jsme ti největší experti v zemi na černou magii. My to zvládneme."_

„_Vždyť za dva týdny teprve začne podzimní semestr! Nemám námitek. Ehm, už jsem zkusil několik věcí."_

„_To mně vůbec- grr! Nuže? Pokračuj!"_

„_No, není to bílá forma _Imperia _nebo _Crucia_."_

„_Přirozeně."_

„Veneratius_ ani žádná jiná z rodiny kouzel _Erubescitis_ na to nemá nejmenší vliv. Sliby a přísahy _Aeternus_ a _Proprius_ rovněž neměly žádaný efekt."_

„_Jak zevrubné. Hmm. Nedalo se to zvrátit ani lektvary _Coactum_."_

„_Ach, to jsem nezkoušel, ale zajímalo mě jestli... moment. Něco mě napadlo! Pojď se-éí – Dobrý muži, kdybys prosím přistoupil sem ke mně. Je tu jeden tradiční čarodějnický obřad, na který jsem narazil při své cestě za vzděláváním v jižní Africe. Součástí toho je slib, že bude jednáno v zájmu vaší rodiny nebo skupiny – však mi rozumíš, jako důkaz jednání ve vzájemném respektu. Neodvažoval bych se doufat, že to kletbu prolomí zcela, ale myslím..."_

„_... že by nám to mohlo ulevit od některých symptomů? Vypadá to, že Minerva se specificky zasadila o to, abychom nemohli používat naše příjmení."_

„_Pravda. Však by nás to mohlo přestat nutit oslovovat jeden druhého jako by se snad psala léta páně 1890..."_

„_... a umožnit alespoň používání našich křestních jmen."_

„_Ach! Nu, ano. Přirozeně mi můžeš říkat Harry, a pokud ti smím říkat Se- ách! – tvým křestním jménem?"_

„_To by bylo schůdné. Za daných okolností. Dobrá."_

„_Aanisen!"_

„_... nuže?"_

„_Ehm, Severusi. Zabralo to!"_

„_Gratulace by byla na místě, Harry."_

„_Ha! Já věděl, že když to trochu oprčím, zabere to."_

„_Oprčím...!"_

„_Hej, pořád jsem nebelvířan. Úspěchy nápadů, co vysypem z rukávu, berem jako standard."_

**»»««**

**III. Pondělí podvečer**

Snape je uvelebený ve svém křesle – v jedné ruce zápisník a v druhé ohnivou whisky – když se konečně ozve zaklepání na dveře. Nejprve tiše a poté rázně, takže z té kombinace nervozity a kuráže Snape vyvodí, že venku stojí Potter. Aniž by oslabil ochranné pole, dovolí dveřím, aby se otevřely.

„Co chceš, Pottere?"

„Mohu dál?"

Může? Zní to jako neobyčejně špatný nápad. „Proč?" chce vědět Snape, opět podezřívavý.

„Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit. Proč," zeptá se Potter geniálně, „nevěříš mi?"

„Věřím, že by to byla poslední věc, kterou bych udělal." Stále udržuje ochranné pole. „A na jaké uchvacující téma bude naše rozprava vedena tento podvečer?"

Potter pokrčí rameny; zvláštně výmluvné gesto. „Včera jsi mi pomohl."

Snape na okamžik zaváhá – před očima se mu chvějí stíny zlé předtuchy – a konečně umožní Potterovi vstoupit. Potter vkročí do místnosti a zvědavě se kolem sebe rozhlédne.

Snape se vyhne tomu, aby si všimnul, jak Potterovi jeho hábit sluší. Pokyne mu ke křeslu na druhé straně od krbu a nalije mu skleničku. Malou.

„Na zdraví." Potter skleničkou zakrouží, přičichne si k ní a pochvalně pozvedne obočí. Možná nakonec zvládnou civilizované chování.

„Jen mě tak zajímalo," začne ten kluk a Snape vyčkává. Přistihne se, že bubnuje prsty o svou skleničku. Přestane s tím dřív, než si Potter všimne.

„Poppy říkala, že jsi mě v

era dovedl na ošetřovnu."

„Správně."

„Říkala, že jsi mě našel v mých komnatách a došlo ti, co se stalo."

„Ano."

„Ale já nerozumím tomu, proč jsi byl v mých komnatách. Nikdy dříve jsi tam nebyl."

Snape tu otázku očekával celý den.

„V sobotu navečer jsme se setkali při pokusu prolomit Minervinu kletbu lektvarem na bázi Helianthus, jak jsme si dohodli předešlý víkend. Později jsme se bavili o jednom textu, jež jsem ti slíbil zapůjčit. Při snídani jsem na to zapomněl, tak jsem si řekl, že se zastavím a dám ti ho. Byla to taková malá laskavost, jakou bych ne-" Náhle se odmlčí.

„Ach. Ale v pokoji mi nepřibyly žádné nové knížky."

„Když jsi v tom svém stavu otevřel dveře, tak jsem si ji strčil do kapsy a odnesl zpátky."

„Ach," zopakuje Potter, až příliš zamyšleně. „No, takže si to, předpokládám, můžu vzít teď?"

Snapea navštíví vzpomínka. Týden před začátkem semestru byl v bradavicích ten Weasleyovic kluk a Snape narazil na Pottera a jeho kamarádíčka, jak hrají ve sborovně šachy. Potter, který byl sice nenápaditým, ale vcelku ucházejícím hráčem, pečlivě rozvažoval každý svůj další tah, stejně jako nyní zvažoval každou svou větu.

„_Accio ‚Anglický zdravník'_, komentovaná edice 1682," řekne Snape, aby zamaskoval své zmatení. Kniha mu lehce vlétne do ruky. Předá ji Potterovi, který na ni tupě zírá.

„My se bavili o této knize?"

„Už to tak bude."

„To si nepamatuju. Proč jsem si ji chtěl půjčit?"

„Je tam velice zajímavá pasáž o tom, jak se připravuje Eryngium. Napadlo nás, že by to mohla být užitečná alternativa přístupu s lektvary Helianthus."

„Och. Díky," doplní Potter opožděně. Společně se Snapem usrkne své ohnivé whisky. Nemá se k odchodu. V pokoji je teplo, Snapeovi přijde, že skoro k zalknutí, a to tu žije desetiletí a vždycky mu tu bylo naprosto příjemně.

„Chtěl jsi ještě něco?"

„Ano. Nebyl by přepis těch poznámek ze soboty? O tom slunečnicovém lektvaru?"

„Ale ovšem." Snape ukáže na svitek pergamenu na kraji stolu.

„Díky. _Accio_ Severusovy poznámky ze sobotního večera." Pergamen se ani nehne. Zato v ohni v krbu se posune uhlík a přeruší ticho. Oba dva nadskočí.

„Přepsal jsem je teprve dnes odpoledne," zívne Severus nezúčastněně. Je podrážděný. „_Accio_ přepis postupu výroby lektvaru Helianthus." Předá pergamen Potterovi, který ho zamračeně přelétne očima.

„Díky," řekne Potter dodatečně. Snape opět vyčkává.

„Ono se to totiž má tak," prohlásí Potter. „Vlastně je toho víc."

„Prosím pokračuj."

„No. Tak kde bych začal. Ten přepis poznámek. Divím se, že ho nemáš v pracovně se všemi ostatními poznatky o té kletbě, proč ho máš tady v soukromých komnatách?"

„Tedy se divíš?" Snape si nalije další skleničku. Potterovi nenalije, beztak to vypadá, že na tu svou první dočista zapomněl.

„A teď se taky divím," pokračuje Potter a prstem poklepe na vazbu knihy, „proč bych si chtěl půjčit knihu, _jejíž kopii mi Neville dal k třiadvacátým narozeninám_."

Snape ztuhne. Jaká je to pravděpodobnost... Zavře oči. Takže takhle to celé skončí.

„A proč jsi měl potřebu nosit mi ji do mých komnat v neděli ráno, když jsi mi ji mohl předat v neděli na snídani ve Velké síni. A proč jsi sepsal poznámky o našem experimentu se slunečnicovým odvarem, když i já poznám, že jsou smyšlené. A jak jsi mi dokázal říkat Pottere, když jsem sem dnes přišel. Poprvé za šest týdnů! A to mě vede k tomu hlavnímu – proč jsi mi zamlčel, že se nám podařilo tu kletbu prolomit už v sobotu večer, ty sebestředný, prolhaný a manipulativní parchante! Bože, hned se mi ulevilo."

Snapeovi se podaří otevřít oči. Usrkne whisky. Sklenici drží v ruce, která se mu skoro vůbec nechvěje. „Fascinující, Pottere. A smím vědět, k jakému závěru jsi došel?" Alespoň, že hlas měl vyrovnaný.

„Myslím, že se něco stalo." Jedním plavým pohybem se Potter zvedne z křesla a přechází po předložce před krbem sem a tam. Hábit se mu dramaticky vlní kolem kotníků. „Buď v sobotu večer, nebo v neděli ráno. Něco, co jsem si nechtěl pamatovat, protože paměťová kouzla ovládám dobře. A rozhodně mi nečiní problém seslat je tak, aby se obrátila proti mně a smázla jen pár dní, když budu chtít. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že jsi mi to mohl udělat ty, ale neudělal, kontroloval jsem to. Bylo to mé kouzlo s mou vlastní hůlkou a vedené mou rukou. Ale ty jsi u toho byl, že ano? Byl jsi tam, když jsem to udělal. Takže jsem se ptal sám sebe – co se tento víkend mohlo stát, že si to nechci pamatovat?"

Snape neříká nic. Přes obroučky brýlí upřeně hledí Potterovi do očí.

„A víš jaká je odpověď, můj velevážený profesore Severusi Snape, nositeli Merlinova řádu první třídy?"

Potter nečeká na odpověď, přestane pochodovat sem a tam a upustí pergament do ohně. Vhodí do sebe zbytek své whisky a podrží knihu směrem ke Snapeovi, který se pro ni automaticky natáhne. Potter ji podrží o chvíli déle, než by bylo nutné a Snape tak na něj pohlédne.

„Odpověď je, že ti ksakru věřím. Ať už se stalo cokoliv, už jsem se jednou rozhodl to zapomenout. A jak se jistě oba shodneme, my nebelvírští dokážeme být dost paličatí a neměnit názor, když si to umíníme. Dobrou noc, profesore Snape."

Odkráčí z místnosti, hlavu vysoko. Neotočí se a nevidí, že Snape tam zůstal stát s ústy dokořán. Byl to odchod hodný samotného Snapea.

**»»««**

„_Třeští mi hlava."_

„_..."_

„_Myslím, že jsme to při oslavování s tím pitím minulou noc přehnali."_

„_Ehmm."_

„_Přesně proto se neožírám, když je školní rok. V danou chvíli to vždycky zní jako super nápad, ale pak se cítíš jak hromada sraček."_

„_Hmmm?"_

„_Já ti ale řeknu, že jsem minulou noc spal jak nemluvně. Však víš... až po tom. Ha."_

_„Pottere?"_

_„Tak už se nám budí! A já už si myslel, že prospíš i odpoledne."_

_„Pottere? Pottere! Co to ku-!"_

_„Vydrž, někde tady mám životabudič. Nejspíš ve skříňce v koupelně, moment, hned ti to..."_

_„POTTERE, PROBOHA OBLEČ SE!"_

„_Co? Vždyť tady není nic nového k vidění. No, dobře teda. Tak. Už můžeš otevřít oči."_

„_Raději ne. Co se sakra stalo? Kde – tohle je tvoje _ložnice_?"_

„_No samozřejmě – Severusi. Pamatuješ si tu minulou noc, že?"_

„_Ach bože."_

„_Severusi?"_

„_Vypadá to, Pottere, že všechny ty politováníhodné detaily se mi vryly do paměti ve vskutku hrůzných podrobnostech. Ach Bože. Ach Merline."_

„_Severusi, co se... kam jdeš? Vždyť je akorát čas na oběd."_

„_Oběd! Pottere, právě jsem si zničil důstojnost a bezpochyby i kariéru v průběhu jediného odporného odpoledne. Oběd je to poslední, co mě zajímá. Dej mi nějaký papír. _Accio_ pergamen! Kde... kde je moje oblečení?"_

„_Hábit máš na divanu, jedna bota je pod stolem. Kde je druhá, nevím. A ponožky skončily v krbu."_

„_Ponožky jsou taky to poslední, co mě zajímá. _Accio_ oblečení profesora Snapea! Dobrotivý Merline! Já to věděl. Já to věděl!"_

_„Co jsi věděl?"_

_„Pokaždé, když do téhle budovy vkročí Potter, skončím znemožněn za hranicemi chápání i spravedlnosti. Mám toho tak akorát. __Accio__ brk a inkoust."_

_„Severusi!"_

_„Pro tebe je to profesor Snape, ty malý tupý bastarde, prokaž mi aspoň nějaký respekt."_

_„Sev- profesore. Co to děláš?"_

_„Píšu výpověď, Pottere, co asi vypadá, že dělám? Ačkoliv připouštmí, že nejsem v pozici, kdy bych mohl něco vyžadovat, alespoň bych prosil, abys počkal až bude po obědě, než tohle předáš ředitelce. Nemám v úmyslu čelit Minervině hněvu, až se dozví, že jsem zkazil jejího drahého nebelvíra."_

_„Píšeš rezignaci? To si děláš srandu."_

_„.."_

_„Neděláš si srandu. Vážně? Kvůli tomuhle? Dobře, bylo to trochu... ehm, chaotické, ale bylo to zatraceně dobré, ne? Nemyslíš si, však víš, že jsi mě k tomu donutil, že ne? Protože jsi mě opravdu do ničeho netlačil, líbil ses mi celou věčnost. A na nějaké kažení jsi přišel docela pozdě. Bože, ty to fakt myslíš vážně?"_

_„Pottere."_

_„Se- profesore?"_

_„Sklapni. Tohle si vezmi. Přeji ti ve tvé budoucí a bezesporu zářné kariéře mnoho úspěchů."_

_„Ne! To tě nenechám udělat!"_

_„Nenecháš? Ty mě __nenecháš__? Ty vůbec nerozhoduješ o tom, co udělám, Pottere. Ani v nejmenším. Rozhodl jsem se raději pro odchod, než abych se vystavil každodennímu zesměšňování a té potupě pramenící z toho, že bych byl ve stejné budově jako ty. To je moje volba. Jen a jen moje."_

_ „Zesměšňování? Ty si myslíš, že jsem to udělal, abych tě zesměšnil? Jestli si nevzpomínáš, tak jsem se taky účastnil a užíval jsem si to. Nebylo v tom nic ponižujícího. Bylo to fantastické. A myslím, že bychom to měli udělat znova. Ještě mockrát."_

_„Pottere! Dost už!"_

_„Ne! Tohle je tvůj domov. Nemůžu tě vyštvat z tvého domova. Přísahám, že nikomu nic neřeknu. Nikdy o tom nepadne ani slovo, pokud nechceš. Copak mi nevěříš?"_

_„Já věřit tobě, Pottere? Ha ha."_

_„Samozřejmě, jak jsem si jen já pitomý mohl myslet... Tak hele, proč na mě nepoužiješ __obliviate__? Nenakecáš mi, že jsme se opili a – však víš – budeš tvrdit, že se nám tu kletbu zlomit nepodařilo, a pak můžeš zítra přijít a předstírat, že jsi na to přišel sám. Já si z toho nemusím pamatovat vůbec nic, pokud ti to přijde... ehm, zavrženíhodné."_

„_Nebuď směšný. Vděčím ti za život. A jednou jsem přísahal, že tě budu chránit, ty blbče. Tohle neudělám."  
_

_„Tak to udělám sám!"_

_„Jsi ty vůbec bradavický profesor, nebo ne? Nemůžeš seslat __obliviate__ sám na sebe, ty pitomče."_

_„Ach, nemůžu? No, zvládnu to lépe! __Accio __Harryho hůlka!"_

_„Harry, ne!"_

_„__Meminerim!__"_

_„Harry!"_

**»»««**

Dodatek: Pozdě večer, pondělní noc.

Harryho probudí škrábání na okno. Vyhrabe se z postele, nasadí si na nos brýle a odtáhne těžké závěsy. Proti noční obloze je za oknem vidět silueta malé sovy, černé jako uhel. Dívá se na něj.

Harry otevře okno a sova poskočí na parapet. Natáhne jednu nohu, nabídne mu malý balíček. Harry zamumlá slova, která sově odlehčí od jejího břemene, a nahlédne dovnitř, jestli nenalezne nějaké vodítko. V zásilce je váček z jemné kůže – když jej Harry otevře, nalezne uvnitř malý flakónek. Není u něj žádný vzkaz. Podrží lahvičku proti oknu, zkoumá ji.

Ve světle hvězd se uvnitř zatřpytí jedna vzpomínka.

**»» konec ««**


End file.
